Victoria Dallon/Spoiler-free
Victoria Dallon is the daughter of Mark and Carol Dallon, the adopted sister of Amy Dallon, and a member of New Wave. Personality Victoria is a hot-tempered and prideful cape. Her strength and protective force-field have made her particularly cocky and arrogant in combat. She enjoys fighting and is prone to using excessive force on her enemies. Appearance Victoria is a tall platinum blonde young woman. As Glory Girl, she wears a white one-piece dress that comes to mid-thigh with shorts underneath, an over-the shoulder cape, high boots and a golden tiara with spikes radiating from it. Abilities and Powers ] Victoria has the classic Alexandria package of flight, invincibility, and superhuman strength.Glory Girl – Member of New Wave, a teenager with blonde hair and a white costume with gold trim. She has super strength, flight, and invulnerability, as well as the ability to generate an aura of awe around her, encouraging allies and intimidating foes. - Cast (spoiler free) She also radiates an aura that makes her allies more inclined to respect and look up to her, while making her terrifying and intimidating to her enemies.Glory Girl, Victoria Dallon (Incarcerated; Asylum) – Possessed of flight, invincibility, and capable of deadlifting over a ton. She radiates an energy that makes her allies more inclined to like, respect and look up to her, while making her terrifying and intimidating to her enemies. Following the conclusion of the Slaughterhouse Nine arc, Glory Girl was altered by her sister, in both mind and body, and was placed in an asylum for parahumans, where she currently remains. - Cast Page (In-Depth)Victoria Dallon - Glory Girl -'''Emotion affecting aura focused on awe/intimidation, flight, enhanced strength, and personal forcefield that blocks one hit before taking 1-2 seconds to recharge' - New Wave'' - Wildbow's Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. Victoria's invincibility and strength is the result of an invisible forcefield that extends a few millimeters over her skin and clothes.Re: Glory Girl, I’ll just say that her super strength and invincibility are linked. Hard to distinguish hitting something and being hit. There’s still that big impact, so Glory Girl’s invincibility does shut down briefly after she whacks something hard enough. Wearing armor that requires super strength to lift could be problematic if her strength comes and goes. - comment by WildBow on Interlude 15.x She can take a direct hit from Scion.Glory Girl could take a direct hit from one of Scion's lasers. She would not be able to take a second hit, be it from Scion a handgun or a kitchen knife. - Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net It does, however, need to recharge for 1 to 2 seconds after it receives a heavy impact, or after a few seconds of sustained fire (such as a beam or jet of water.) Even a strong punch can be enough to trigger this effect, and it takes longer to recharge after holding off a sustained hit. Her own super-strong punches and kicks cause it to flicker off and revive.Strong enough to tank a shot from Scion. Would hold up to a few seconds of sustained fire (as in, actually sustained; fire hose or beam, but not machine gun patter), but collapse immediately, with recharge suffering considerably for having to take the sustained hit. A punch/kick probably wouldn't bust it, unless it was delivered well enough to KO, augmented by brass knuckles, etc. But that's about the tier it's at where it starts breaking, and at that point it reacts in almost exactly the same way as it would to a blast from Scion... down for a couple of seconds, then popping right back up. Delivering a strong punch, kicking a dumpster or landing hard has the same effect, causing it to flicker off, then revive. - Wildbow on Reddit She or her passenger unconsciously controls whether others can make skin-to-skin contact with her. Dealing with sustained fire causes her shield to take longer to regenerate. It doesn't consider machine-gun fire to be a single sustained attack, but rather a series of individual blows.Wildbow on Reddit The field protects her from the cold and bugs of flying, but still allows her to feel the wind in her hair.There were very few things, in Victoria Dallon's estimation, that were cooler than flying. The invisible forcefield that extended a few millimeters over her skin and clothes just made it better. The field kept the worst of the chill from touching her, but still let her feel the wind on her skin and in her hair. Bugs didn't splat against her face like they did against car windshields, even when she was pushing eighty miles an hour. - Interlude 2 Her strength is primarily generated through the forcefield, and operates through a similar mechanism to Manpower's. She hasn't tested the limits of her strength.Shaker, not stranger. She can dial it up and down. See interlude 2 and Yamada's interlude. Minimum level is B, max level is G. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles She can fly at around 80mph. Her passenger is a bud from Manpower,6:05 PM<•Wildbow> Victoria's powers resemble Manpower and Brandish on a level. 6:06 PM<•Wildbow> And because Manpower's shard fissioned off, it was pretty exclusively Photon Mom's power that went to Shielder and Laserdream. - Wildbow archived on SpaceBattles or possibly from Brandish.Q.Is Glory Girl's shard a bud shard from Brandish, or is she a first generation cape that happened to trigger in the Dallon household? A. Yes. - Wildbow on Spacebattles Brandish was living more of a life, she had her existence as a lawyer. So Glory Girl was more of a 'push' of a second gen. Less 'let's copy this person who isn't as active right now' and more 'let's mix it up'. - Wildbow on Reddit The energy Victoria radiates makes anyone within her presence feel an emotional charge of awe and admiration. For those with a reason to be afraid of her, it is a feeling of raw intimidation instead. She has displayed the ability to ramp up this energy to increase its effects or tone it down in order to decrease it. She can dial it up and down, but not fully switch it off. This power is considered a Shaker ability, not a Master power.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18, Donation Bonus #2 Long term exposure leads to severe consequences.Comment by Wildbow on 21.y (Interlude, Parian) She gained this ability by triggering while she was near Gallant.You're thinking along the right lines, re: the source of her aura, Andrew. - Another comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles History Background Prior to gaining powers, Victoria wanted to be a superhero more than anything. This led her to play sports, an area she could finally shine, as well as to begin dating a hero.Wildbow: @ the topic - Glory Girl wanted to be a hero more than anything, she couldn't, she was frustrated, joined a sports team where she could give her all and actually shine, and connected with another hero in a romantic sense, out of that deep-seated need. Wildbow: Which isn't to say she didn't care about him, mind you. Wildbow: Took a bad hit, pent up frustration came to the fore, bam - Wildbow on IRC It was publicly known that she was dating Dean Stansfield. It was something of an open secret among the heroes that Dean was actually the secret identity of the hero Gallant.*Who's Victoria Dating, Gallant or Dean? I imagine it'd have to be one or the other in public or else his identity would have come out by now.* Dean, but it's sort of open knowledge among the heroes that Gallant is Dean, and Tattletale succeeded in connecting the dots. The Wards and New Wave don't necessarily cross paths all that much. Jurisdictions. ... Aegis is 17, very nearly 18, old for his grade level, he's already graduated high school and is taking prelim college courses (not the same courses as Faultline & Glory Girl). He triggered at 15. - Answer by Wildbow Victoria triggered when she was fouled in a basketball game.Shell 4.3 When she jumped to make a shot, another player slammed into her mid-air, and she began flying.Unsportsmanlike conduct between players. She jumped to make a shot, someone else slammed into her in mid-air, and she didn’t fall to the ground until she stopped flying. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18; Donation Bonus #2 As of Interlude 18.y, Victoria was taking college courses. Story Start After spotting a thug guilty of assault, Glory Girl whooped and landed in a practiced motion before she gave him a head start as he bolted. She caught up to him quickly, told him the name of his victim and said that she would catch him if he tried to run. When he denied doing anything, she used her power to intimidate him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him into the air, above a dumpster. She then threatened to break his arms and legs if he didn't tell her everything. He swore at her and she threw him. Glory Girl worried that she had killed him before she spotted him moving. She asked if he was ready to talk only for him to try limping away. Angry, Glory Girl kicked the dumpster and sent it towards the man. After it hit him and the man didn't get up, she checked his pulse, found the street address, and then called her sister for help.Interlude 2 She participated in the battle against Leviathan. Post-Leviathan With her father hurt and her boyfriend Gallant dead, Victoria was left adrift, unable to gain emotional support from her sister who was dealing with her own issues. When the Slaughterhouse Nine arrived in Brockton Bay, she was horrendously injured by Crawler's venom. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Confronted with an impossible amount of stress, Panacea suffered a breakdown and made Glory Girl reciprocate her love. She forgot how to put Glory Girl back together and, in trying to heal her, warped her into a mass of flesh made of the body parts Panacea found most appealing.Comment by Wildbow regarding story arc Glory Girl was placed in the Parahuman Asylum, where she was treated by Jessica Yamada and communicated through blinks.Interlude 18.z Trivia *Glory Girl was a protagonist in an early draft of Worm titled "Guts and Glory" alongside Panacea. **Glory Girl and Panacea also appeared in "The Event Leading Up to that Thursday (TELUTT)" as protagonists alongside Faultline and The Triumvirate. *Glory Girl appeared in an early draft of Worm titled "Myriad" where she assaulted Skitter during Skitter's first outing as a cape on the assumption that she was a villain. Glory Girl paid for this mistake, however. * Although her forcefield is similar to Manpower's, she does not have a Breaker rating like he does.'''Classification: '''Brute, Mover, Breaker - Edit by Wildbow I think that was way, way back when the wiki was new, probably a leftover error when I copy/pasted from elsewhere. I wouldn't take anything on the wiki as being accurate, tbh. - Wildbow admits he made a mistake Fanart Gallery Glory Girl By Saniika on Deviantart.png|Illustration by saniika on deviantart Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:New Wave Category:Heroes